


Hateful heat

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, omega!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Alfa!Steve Rogers/Omega!Tony Stark, «Odio il mio istinto.» «Zitto. Ci penso io.»"</p>
<p><i>Dio</i> se Tony odiava il calore.<br/>Come se essere un Omega ogni giorno dell'anno non fosse già abbastanza frustrante - pudico lui di certo non lo era, proprio no, ma anche i continui commenti di apprezzamento al suo fondoschiena cominciavano a stufare, specie se l'Alfa da cui provenivano non si sprecava neanche a farglieli a livello occhi - ma dover essere costretti a interrompere ogni normale attività per tre, quattro giorni ogni tre mesi perché il suo corpo <i>davvero</i> non poteva fare a meno di voler essere scopato dal primo oggetto a forma di fallo che capitava a tiro, era veramente il colmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful heat

_Dio_ se Tony odiava il calore.  
Come se essere un Omega ogni giorno dell'anno non fosse già abbastanza frustrante - pudico lui di certo non lo era, proprio no, ma anche i continui commenti di apprezzamento al suo fondoschiena cominciavano a stufare, specie se l'Alfa da cui provenivano non si sprecava neanche a farglieli a livello occhi - ma dover essere costretti a interrompere ogni normale attività per tre, quattro giorni ogni tre mesi perché il suo corpo _davvero_ non poteva fare a meno di voler essere scopato dal primo oggetto a forma di fallo che capitava a tiro, era veramente il colmo.  
Tony gemette e si chiuse in posizione fetale, allacciando le mani sotto le gambe e premendosi le ginocchia contro il petto, come se questo potesse servire a placare il bisogno che in quel momento sembrava scorrergli nelle vene come fuoco liquido.  
Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, caz -- no, okay, niente cazzo, cazzo era una brutta parola a cui pensare in quel momento. Tony trattenne a stento un gemito quando un'ennesima ondata di piacere lo attraversò da capo a piedi e istintivamente si volse a guardare verso la porta della sua stanza che da un quarto d'ora a quella parte rimaneva testardamente chiusa.  
Tony si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo. «JARVIS?»  
«Il capitano Rogers è entrato in questo momento nell'ascensore,» rispose l'AI, prevedendo la domanda. «È già diretto qui.»  
Tony chiuse gli occhi e premette la guancia sul cuscino, allentando la presa sulle gambe. Steve stava arrivando. Un'ondata di sollievo parve sovrapporsi per un momento all'eccitazione che gli impediva quasi di pensare. Steve stava arrivando, probabilmente armato di preservativi e barrette energetiche - certe volte anche i più beceri luoghi comuni trovavano un riscontro nella realtà - e avrebbe passato il pomeriggio a scoparlo a dovere, fino a che la prima ondata del calore fosse passata e gli avrebbe dato un attimo di respiro prima della seconda, che generalmente era più lunga ma decisamente meno intensa.  
La porta si aprì in quel momento. Tony spalancò gli occhi e tirò su la testa, guardando Steve entrare di corsa nella stanza e lasciare sul comodino tutto quello che aveva in mano. Tony tese una mano verso di lui e Steve finalmente si voltò a guardarlo, chinandosi di fianco al letto mentre gli stringeva la mano nella sua.  
«Va tutto bene?»  
Tony si leccò le labbra e gemette, perché cosa non era la voce di Steve in quel momento. Lo stava guardando fisso, le pupille dilatate e il labbro inferiore lucido e il suo respiro era pesante, erratico. Evidentemente solo sentire l'odore di Tony era già abbastanza per far eccitare Steve a sua volta.  
«Sei qui,» borbottò Tony, e se fosse stato in sé si sarebbe morso la lingua, perché di tutte le patetiche frasette da Omega disperato quella doveva per forza essere tra le prime cinque, probabilmente insieme a «Ti prego, prendimi!» e «Niente preservativo! Rischiamo!» – e molto probabilmente lui era a un passo anche da quelle per quanto aveva bisogno che lui lo scopasse.  
Steve nel frattempo si era alzato in piedi e si era tolto la maglietta, e ora si stava stendendo sul letto, girando Tony in una posizione supina di modo da potergli stare sopra. Tony lo lasciò fare e si trovò schiacciato dolcemente dal peso del corpo di Steve, il suo odore che gli invadeva le narici e la testa.  
«Steve?»  
Steve abbassò il viso e gli posò le labbra sulla gola, prima di accarezzare la pelle sensibile con la punta dei denti. «Ci sono. Sono qui. Te la stai cavando benissimo.»  
Tony si lasciò scappare un sospiro. Era imbarazzante quanto il tono compiaciuto di Steve riuscisse a calmarlo, quanto in quel momento la sua approvazione lo aiutasse a mantenere il controllo. «Odio il mio istinto,» si lamentò posando i palmi delle mani sudati sul petto di Steve che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo frenetico del suo respiro.  
Steve si lasciò scappare un risolino. «Sh, zitto adesso. Ci penso io.»  
E Tony, contrariamente a quanto avrebbe fatto in qualunque altro momento, lo fece. Chiuse la bocca di scatto ed espirò dal naso, cercando di rilassarsi sul cuscino mentre le mani di Steve gli scivolavano addosso e gli toglievano i vestiti, la camicia aperta a scoprire la luce opalescente del reattore Arc e i pantaloni e la biancheria ormai fradici che vennero gettati da parte, giù dal letto.  
Steve si portò una mano ai calzoni, si abbassò la zip e infilò le dita oltre l'elastico delle mutande, tirando fuori il pene già eretto stretto nel pugno. Si masturbò velocemente, lo sguardo sempre fisso in quello di Tony, mentre con la mano libera raggiunse il comodino e prese un preservativo che si infilò con un movimento fluido appena ritenne di essere pronto.  
«Ci sono,» disse, e portò una mano verso il basso, tra le gambe che Tony apriva per lui, e infilò un dito nella sua apertura già bagnata. Lo mosse avanti e indietro, testando la sua resistenza, e quando si ritenne soddisfatto ne inserì un altro, preparandolo e allargandolo in vista della sua intrusione.  
Tony premette la nuca sul cuscino e mostrò la gola mentre spingeva il bacino contro la sua mano in una muta richiesta di fare più in fretta.  
Steve rimase fermo, continuando a muovere la mano. Aveva fretta anche lui, una voglia che lo consumava da dentro e gli svuotava la testa, strappandogli via brandelli di ragione, ma una voce ormai piccola che si affievoliva di secondo in secondo gli diceva che doveva aspettare, che doveva essere sicuro di non rischiare di fargli male.  
Tony aveva gli occhi chiusi, adesso, e tra i sospiri e i gemiti incoerenti sfuggivano parole che mai gli sarebbero uscite dalla bocca altrimenti, e Steve strinse i denti mentre le dita diventavano tre e andavano più a fondo, strinse i denti quando il suo corpo lo implorò di affondare in quello dell'altro, e solo quando fu sicuro di potere, solo quando fu sicuro che entrambi fossero pronti tolse la mano, gli afferrò il bacino e si accostò alla sua apertura, penetrandolo poi con un movimento fluido.  
Urlarono tutti e due.  
Tony gli allacciò le gambe dietro alla schiena e gli strinse le spalle, e solo allora Steve prese a spingere, spingere, spingere, affondando dentro di lui con quanta forza aveva nelle gambe, sentendo il corpo dell'altro aprirsi e chiudersi attorno a lui, accogliendolo quasi fino in fondo.  
Steve abbassò il viso, e accompagnato dai gemiti che Tony gli soffiava nell'orecchio gli portò la bocca alla gola e la fece scivolare fino alla clavicola, poi ancora un poco più in basso, e finalmente conficcò i denti, marchiando la sua pelle, la carne, lasciandogli un vistoso segno rosso sul petto, un segno che significava che Tony era suo e che avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per non farselo portare via.  
Nessuno dei due ci mise molto a venire. Tony fu il primo e Steve lo seguì dopo una manciata di spinte secche e precise, svuotandosi completamente con un grido strozzato.  
Uscì da lui con calma, lasciandolo con le gambe e le braccia aperte mentre andava a sbarazzarsi del preservativo, liberandosi anche dei pantaloni che aveva ancora indosso prima di tornare al letto e stendersi di fianco a Tony che si era voltato sul fianco e adesso teneva la fronte premuta sul suo petto, all'incirca all'altezza del cuore.  
«Tutto bene?» gli chiese, facendo scorrere una mano pigramente sulla sua schiena e Tony annuì, anche se già cominciava a sentire l'eccitazione montargli di nuovo dentro, già cominciava a sentire le gambe fremere e il suo corpo aprirsi per il bisogno di essere preso.  
Tre giorni. Tre giorni così, a non riuscire a fare un repsiro senza sentirsi vuoto e bisognoso di qualcuno che lo premesse contro il materasso e lo scopasse come se non ci fosse stato un domani. Sospirò, quando il suo corpo reagì automaticamente a quei pensieri.  
Dio se odiava il calore.


End file.
